Champions of The Streets
Champions of The Streets is a fighting game developed by BandiSoft that features characters from the Life of Heroes RP. The original concept was presented August 15, 2012, and was put on the backburner for nearly half a year, and is now awaiting release. Storyline During the events of Champions of The Streets, various thugs, criminals and villains corrupt the city, and the character the player chooses is the only one who's badass enough to stop them. There are four worlds the player must progress through, each with four regular levels and a boss fight. World 1 World 1 takes place in the streets and rooftops. The player fights Neo Cortex at the end of World 1 on the rooftops. Enemies *Entry-Level Thug *Crook World 2 Notable features World 2 is a suburban neighborhood filled with abandoned houses and bombs, as well as hidden land mines that can cause instant death at close proximity. Most of the area is black and grey, even the sky, which is filled with smog. The bombs, however, are the opposite--their explosions are filled with flashing, colorful light. At the end of World 2, the player fights Bowser inside a dark basement reminiscent of the original areas in Super Mario Bros. where he was fought. Enemies *Arsonist *Bomber *Slasher *Bad Kitty World 3 World 3 takes place inside and outside a bleak factory. Top-notch security systems, thieves, guard dogs, and the few workers who remain will hunt for you. Enemies *Factory worker *Thief *German Shepherd *Class I Security Drone *Class II Security Drone *Class III Security Mecha World 4 Notable features World 4, being the final world for all characters not counting the new world they fight their character boss in, is extremely difficult. It is in the city, similar to World 1, but even more run-down and dangerous. It features every enemy from previous worlds, and every boss is fought from before before facing The Godfather. Enemies All The Godfather Description The Godfather, the one behind all of this! Take him down to win the game and restore peace. Strategy The player should use the planes against the Godfather's mech to destroy it, while dodging enemy fire and the Godfather's fire. Modes Story Mode The player fights through four action-packed worlds to save the city from the thugs. Multi-Player Story Mode Play through Story Mode normally, but with up to three friends. Slightly altered. Endless Battle The player fights robotic foes one at a time or two at a time (optional) and do so until their health meter runs out. Recovery items are obtainable in this mode to prolong the battle, but they appear randomly and the robots can use them, as well. Match Mode Players can play a match with up to three COM players or three human players using the character of their choice. They can adjust the number of lives they have and also the difficulty of COM players. Boss Fight The player can choose a character and a boss to fight. Playable Characters Starting Characters *Crash Man *Sia Sapphire *Rayman *Mario *Diamond the Lion *Sonic the Hedgehog *Kirby *Crash Bandicoot *Princess Zelda *Donkey Kong *Espio the Chameleon Unlockable Characters The majority of playable characters must be unlocked first, usually by completing specific objectives (i.e. find them in Story Mode, get a certain score with a certain character, etc.) Here are the unlockable characters and how to unlock them: *Sofia - ??? *Crimson - ??? *Globox - ??? *Jessica - ??? *Alena - ??? *Mikoto - Save her from the cage underground in World 2-3, beneath the building that looks like Mario. It can be accessed by smashing the trash can by the left side and going down the hole in the ground that it covered up. Simply attack the cage to break it and set her free. *Princess Princessa of Moonbrooke - ??? *Diddy Kong - ??? *Sal Garnet - ??? *Sabir the Hedgehog's Ghost - Win 100 Matches as each of these characters: Luna Moonstone, Espio the Chameleon, Sabir Moonstone and Shadow the Hedgehog *Wario - ??? *Bad Rayman - Play as Rayman 50 times. *Shadow the Hedgehog - In a stasis tube inside a crumbled building in World 3-3, destroy the tube with any attack and defeat him to unlock him. *Luna Moonstone - ??? *Project Moonstone - Defeat Project Moonstone on the ARK in Story Mode. *Big the Cat - ??? *Silver the Hedgeog - ??? *Blaze the Cat - ??? *Coco Bandicoot - ??? *Evil Crash Bandicoot - Complete Story Mode as Crash Bandicoot and defeat Evil Crash in the Dimensional Rift. *NightDusk - Unlocked by defeating him in Story Mode as Sia Sapphire and unlocking *Sabir Moonstone - Clear Story Mode as both Espio the Chameleon and Luna Moonstone. *Kai - Defeat him as Crash Man in Story Mode. *Demon Sonic - Defeat him in Story Mode as Diamond the Lion. *Meta Knight - Defeat him in Story Mode as Kirby or win 30 matches as Kirby. *Spark Topaz - Defeat her in Story Mode as NightDusk or lose as Sia Sapphire in Match Mode 20 times. *Dragonlord - Defeat him in Story Mode as Sofia or execute 300 attacks in all modes. *Dark Globox - Defeat him in Story Mode as Globox. Bosses World 1 - Neo Cortex World 2 - Bowser World 3 - TBA World 4 - Neo Cortex, Bowser, and TBA Specific Characters' Final Story Mode Bosses *Crash Man - Kai (unlocked after defeat) *Sia Sapphire - NightDusk (unlocked after defeat) *Rayman - Bad Rayman (unlocked after defeat) *Mario - Bowser (unlocked after defeat) *Diamond the Lion - Demon Sonic (unlocked after defeat) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow the Hedgehog (can be unlocked by fighting him as the final boss, or by awakening him in World 3-3, either way, he must be fought) *Kirby - Meta Knight (unlocked after defeat) *Crash Bandicoot - Evil Crash Bandicoot (unlocked after defeat) *Princess Zelda - Dark Link (unlocked after defeat) *Donkey Kong - ??? *Espio the Chameleon - ??? *Sofia - Dragonlord (unlocked after defeat) *Crimson - ??? *Globox - Dark Globox (unlocked after defeat) *Jessica - ??? *Alena - ??? *Mikoto - ??? *Princess Princessa of Moonbrooke - ??? *Diddy Kong - ??? *Sal Garnet - ??? *Sabir the Hedgehog's Ghost - ??? *Wario - Mario *Bad Rayman - ??? *Shadow the Hedgehog - ??? *Luna Moonstone - Project Moonstone (unlocked after defeat) *Project Moonstone - Shadow the Hedgehog *Big the Cat - ??? *Silver the Hedgehog - ??? *Blaze the Cat - ??? *Coco Bandicoot - ??? *Evil Crash Bandicoot - ??? * Other Characters *Betilla - Seen in both Rayman's ending and Globox's ending, along with Ly and Rayman/Globox, heading back to the Glade of Dreams after Bad Rayman is defeated and peace is restored to the city. *Ly - Seen in Rayman's ending and Globox's ending with Betilla, heading back to the Glade of Dreams. *Dib - Seen on a monitor in Zim's House. *GIR - Seen on the same monitor as Dib. Cameo Characters 1. Zim's house is in World 2-1, and several robots are coming out of the windows that attack the player with bodyslam attacks and laser projectiles. It can be entered, where a menacing-looking metal throne sits and the robots are unseen. This was where Zim was going to be fought and unlocked as a playable character, and images of Dib and GIR can be seen on a monitor next to it. Now the area is virtually useless, but hacking can make "Zim" appear to fight the character, although he's invisible and the instant he leaps down from his throne the game freezes. Trivia *Zim was going to appear in this game as an unlockable playable character, but was cut. GIR and Dib can still be seen on the monitor in Zim's House, though, and the throne where Zim would have been sitting before he fought the player is also still in the game. *There is a sequel planned for this game. Not much is known about it, however, except that it will feature more characters than before and more levels in Story Mode. Category:Videogames Category:BandiSoft